


haste

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: request: um gabriel with a sweaty ass sitting on jack's face while jack sniffs at his hole and tailbone and gabe calls him a pervert as he grinds down and jack cums untouched





	

“Tell me you like it, Jack.”

Gabriel’s voice is breathy and low, something ragged that tells Jack he’s doing a good job, and the pleasure of pleasing another makes his stomach flutter. He pauses in his languid tonguing of Gabriel’s warm hole to moan against the hot, damp space, his hands kneading at the thick muscle of Gabriel’s ass with a vengeance to make up for his mouth’s inactivity.

“Love it,” he groans, planting a sloppy kiss directly on the fluttering muscle of Gabriel’s entrance and tasting the sweat there, the wet salt of Gabriel’s skin. “Love it, fuck, Gabe--”

“Yeah?” Gabriel reaches back to grab a handful of Jack’s soft hair in a tight fist, and forces his face deeper, throwing his head back with a soft cry as Jack begins to renew his attentions. Gabriel’s hips roll and grind greedily against Jack’s face, riding him to smothering in the musky scent of his ass and balls, leaving him trapped with his nose buried in Gabriel’s crack and tongue lapping at his taint. 

“Yeah, Jack,” Gabriel breathes, eyes squeezed tightly shut and lip caught between his teeth, moving over Jack’s face with purpose--focused entirely on his own pleasure, heedless to the cock arching hard and flushed between Jack’s legs, dribbling pre-cum over his thighs. “Yeah, get in there...mmm, fuckin’ dirty pervert, you like how my ass tastes?”

Jack moans in reply, pointing his tongue to drive it past the licked-slick walls of Gabriel’s hole and delve into him. The musk here is inescapable, heady in his nose and tangy on his tongue, nigh-masked by the salt of Gabriel’s sweat. 

Maybe doing this post-workout was a bad idea--but neither one of them are complaining.


End file.
